Picknick im Grünen
by Megchen
Summary: Pippin und Merry haben ein Treffen vereinbart doch an dieses Treffen werden sich die beiden noch lange erinnern...a little bit slashy


**_Disclaimer:_** Mir gehört gar nichts außer dieser Geschichte. Alles andere gehört natürlich J.R.R. Tolkien und ich will es ihm auch nicht streitig machen.

_**Danke **an meine treue Betaleserin **Susi (mazipaan)** -diesmal hast du ja gar nicht so viele Fehler zu verbessern gehabt (grins)._

** Picknick im Grünen **

„ Und dass du ja pünktlich Zuhause bist, Peregrin Tuk!"

Seine Mutter sah ihn mahnend an und der mit seinen dreissig Jahren noch lange nicht erwachsene Hobbit senkte den Kopf. Für seine Mutter sah dies so aus, als würde er sich den Rat zu Herzen nehmen und er selbst konnte so vortrefflich das schelmische Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet hatte, verbergen. Er war heute, wie schon so oft, mit seinem Freund Merry verabredet und er würde sich von nichts und niemandem davon abhalten lassen, ihn zu treffen.

Als seine Mutter ihre Ermahnungen eingestellt hatte, da sie wohl wusste, dass diese momentan sowieso nur auf taube Ohren stoßen würden, fuhr sie ihrem Sohn noch einmal durchs Haar. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm hinterher, als er durch den Garten und den Weg entlangschoss.

Pippin konnte es gar nicht erwarten, zum verabredeten Treffpunkt zu kommenund so einfach einmal wieder unbändig herumzutollen. Wenn er mit Merry zusammen war, brauchte er keine Worte mehr, sie verstanden sich auch ohne tiefgreifende Gespräche zu führen. Merry verstand, dass Pippin manchmal einfach das Bedürfnis hatte, wie ein kleines Hobbitkind herumzutollen und in solchen Situationen auch nicht an mögliche Konsequenzen seines Handelns dachte.

Pippin hatte sich schon des Öfteren gewundert, weshalb Merry ein solches Verhalten überhaupt billigte. Sein Freund gab sich zwar in Gesellschaft anderer Hobbits immer sehr quirlig und aufgeweckt, doch Pippin wusste, dass Merry eine sehr sanfte, ruhige Seite hatte, die aber nur, wenn sie miteinander alleine waren, sichtbar wurde.

Als Pippin am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ankam, musste er feststellen, dass Merry noch nicht da war. Dies war nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich, da es Merry schwerer fiel, seine Eltern von der Wichtigkeit der häufigen Treffen mit seinem besten Freund Peregrin zu überzeugen. Pippin ließ sich auf einer Wegmarkierung nieder. Nach einer Weile konnte er eine Gestalt ausmachen, die langsam den Weg entlangkam.

Je näher die Gestalt kam, desto besser konnte der für sein Alter noch recht kleine Hobbit sie erkennen. Es war tatsächlich Merry, doch im Gegensatz zu sonst rannte er nicht freudig auf ihn zu, sondern bewegte sich in einer langsamen, schlurfenden Gangart, die eher zu einem alten Zauberer gepasst hätte.

Merrys Schultern hingen schlaff herunter und er blickte zu Boden. Kurz bevor er bei Pippin ankam, zauberte er noch schnell ein angestrengtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und stand nun gespielt fröhlich vor seinem Freund.

Pippin wusste genau, dass er rein gar nichts bewirken würde, wenn er Merry nun mit Fragen löcherte. So trat er zu ihm und umarmte ihn freudig, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und sein Freund sich so verhalten hätte wie immer. Doch inmitten dieser Umarmung merkte er, wie sich Merry plötzlich versteifte. Pippins Gedanken raten. War der andere Hobbit etwa böse auf ihn? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas schlimmes getan zu haben, aber das musste nichts heißen...

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns mal wieder etwas von Bauer Maggots Gemüse genehmigen?", fragte Pippin, da plötzlich ein Schweigen zwischen ihnen lastete, das er nicht kannte und auch nicht kennen wollte. Als Merry zu grinsen anfing, wurde ihm wieder etwas leichter ums Herz. So kam es, wie es kommen musste: Etwa eine Stunde später waren die beiden Hobbits wie schon so oft in eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd mit Bauer Maggots Hunden verwickelt.

Mit zwei Salatköpfen und mehreren Karotten beladen, ließ sich Pippin schließlich einen grasbewachsenen Hügel herunterrollen. Merry tat es ihm nach, doch leider war dieser Hügel kein Hindernis für die aus der Nähe doch sehr gefährlich aussehenden Hunde.

„Schnell, über den Bach!", hörte er da Merrys aufgeregte Stimme und gleich darauf kämpften die beiden Hobbits sich nun doch ziemlich erschöpft ans andere Ufer. „Das war knapp...", bemerkte Pippin, als Merry und er keuchend nebeneinander im Gras lagen.

„Zum Glück können diese Biester nicht schwimmen." Merry lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wirklich ungezwungen, ja fast liebevoll an und strich ihm eine Locke hinter sein spitzes Hobbitohr. Pippin lief ein leiser Schauder über den Rücken, als er Merrys Atem an seinem Ohr spürte.

„Was ich dir heute schon den ganzen Tag lang sagen wollte...", flüsterte dieser, „ist, dass ich dich liebe, Pip." Bei diesen Worten nahm das Gesicht des älteren Hobbits plötzlich die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

Pippin stockte für einen Moment das Herz und er sah Merry fassungslos an. Doch schnell hatte er wieder zu seiner immerwährenden Quirligkeit gefunden. Denn was war denn schon schlimm daran, wenn Merry ihn liebte? Ihre Freundschaft war schon immer sehr, sehr eng gewesen und Pippin hatte rein gar nichts dagegen, den letzten Schritt zu gehen und aus Freundschaft eine Liebesbeziehung zu machen.

Als Merry sich schon mit Tränen in den Augen von ihm abwenden wollte, zog Pippin ihn zu sich und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf die des anderen. Nach einem langen, sehr sanften Kuss lösten die beiden Hobbits sich wieder voneinander und lächelten sich glücklich an.

„Merry? Was hältst du von einem dritten Frühstück?"


End file.
